fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Louise was one of Inuresihi`s generals and her mission was collect souls from planet Terra to Inuresihi`s army. Louise fooled mortals to promising to them power and glory by worshipping Inuresihi and not local gods like Zeus. This of course angered local gods, but they where too scared to anything as they know how powerfull Louise, not mentioned Inuresihi power was too knowed too well. Howewer after Samael and Lilith incident and Inuresihi disappearance, gods know that their change is now. Zeus, Athena, Hercules, Poseidon and Ares fougth against Louise, while other gods like Hades prepared ritual to seal Louise away. In many times during battle it looked that Louise will walk off this figth, but gods manage to seal Louise to sealing grounds. Piece has returned to planet Terra and gods sigh it`s finally over. Many years later one of Louise servant begin his plan to relase Louise and eventually succeeded, without gods noticing anything. But shortly after Louise was free, Zeus second demigod son Endymion challenged Louise to figth. Louise agreeded and they fougth Louise`s prison dimension. After fierce battle Endymion gotted upper hand, thanks to Power of Three and it`s powers. Legends told that Endymion defeated Louise at battle and emerged as victorious, but this what everyone thinks. Only Endymion and Louise know what happened really after battle. After battle Endymon gived Louise change to live normal life and not do any harm anymore. Louise accepted, because she had not hear about hers master Inuresihi many years and want to try live like normal humans.... Story blogs Legends before legend: ''Plan to seal Demon lord'' |''' Sealing of Demon lord '''Legend of Terra: ''Hero`s first real challenge'' Hero`s demise: | ''Fiona and Jane at sewers of Dormaccu | ''Imprisoned Louise ''| ''What happened mother? ''| ''Tale of red rocks ''| ''Escape from prison ''| ' ''Fall of elf, i didn`t want to do this... '| 'Skin for skin, Hades claim his prize ''| '''Another threath to Terra:' | ''Great battle and rage power of Jane ''| ''Jane dominates all ''| ' 'Friend versus friend, deja vu versus deja vu, Endymion versus Jane '| 'Everything good at end, we guess? '' '''Devil dear`s son Saga:' Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram '| ' Trapped and Separated Saga: Depression hits hard '| 'Visitng home with friend '| 'Talk with girls Armageddon Saga: Shopping with girls Welcome to tournament of magic and science: ' ''New announcement from Sister of Fates '''| Tournament begins | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Louise appaears as elegant woman in his mid twenties, maybe thirties. She wears dress which is white at top and skirt is black. She has long pink hair and hers notable feature is that hers eyes are closed. Louise acts like lady all the time. She always speak formal manner and won`t lose her temper easily. She herself has stated that she don`t want show her demonic side if not necessary. She also almost all time smiles when been with others, or even fighting her opponents. Her opponents state (who had lived) had stated, that is disturbing to fight with her, because she smiles all time. Only instanse when she open hers eyes is when fightiing serious or you could say in her position sadistic way. As being demon she has sadistic nature and likes torture hers enemies before finish them off. Also this is only instance when you could see hers eyes, which are completely red and look like crystals. Even figting seriously or sadistic ways, Louise keeps her cool and won`t show her true demon form. Only glimpse off her demon form is her eyes, which you could see your bad day, when you have pissed her... Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull evil later Neutral good '''Date of Birth: Unknow, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: 60 kg Height: 187 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Pink Hobbies: ' '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Married with Ashram Family: ' *'Daughter: Jane, ' *'Future granddaughter/Other Universe granddaughter: Annie Status: Alive, Affiliation: Herself, hers daughter Jane, Dark elf kindom, Ashram, Freedom to demons bridage Previous Affiliation: Hell Themes: Elegant Demoness/Louise Theme! Terra`s Gods versus Louise/ Desperate battle Sometimes HELL comes to YOU! Louise serious figth theme! Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''5-B Name: Louise, Elegant demoness Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: Are you sure you wanna ask? Classification: Demon Lord Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Louise can read and follow hers enemy energy signature) Dark Magic, Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1), Supernaturally hard skin, True Flight (By hers demonic wings), Demonic energy manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Telekinesis (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Demonization (Louise can turn mortals to lower class demons, this changes even victims soul), Mind Manipulation (Louise can control mortal minds easily), Matter Manipulation (Molecular level), Demon Summoning (Louise can summong lower demons to do her bidding), Demon Manipulation (Louise can control lower demons, but they can break free), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness), Hell-Fire Manipulation (Via Dark Magic), Resurrection (Resuscitation) (Via dark magic), Teleportation (via dark magic), Dimensional Travel (As mid rank demon Louise can teleport between to hell and universes), Explosion Manipulation (By Hell with you and Sometimes Hell comes to YOU!!!), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, as beings of Darkness, Louise can freely manipulate darkness), Non-Physical Interaction (Higher demons can rip souls out from other beings), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' '''Planet level, '''Demon Lords like Louise could shape/burn/destroy whole planet, if they wanted to. Has foughted same time against Zeus, Hercules, Athena, Poseidon and Ares without breaking sweat. Fighted evenly with Endymion, latter was in god mode. [[Speed|'Speed]]''': FTL, '(Louise can easily move faster than ligth, foughted par with Endymion, latter in god mode.) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]:' '''Class E+, '(Far stronger than Zeus or Hecules) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]:' '''Planet Class, '(Played with Zeus, Hercules, Athena, Poseidon and Ares. Hitted Morax unconsious easily. Shared evenly punches with Endymion) [[Durability|'''Durability]]:' '''Planet level, '(Takes hits from gods without scratch.) [[Range|'''Range]]: '''Planetary, (With energy attacks and abilities) [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]:' '''Superhuman+, '(Fougth with three gods and one demigod and also resist ritual magic same time, while others gods like Hades which where making trapping ritual to her.) 'Standart equipment: ' *Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'''Intelligence]]: Genious, '''(Knows many tactics, spels and is gifted at martial arts.) '''Weaknesses: * Being Demon, ligth magic is very effective against her. Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques * '''Hell with you: '''Louise creates circle with dark magic, which can be around 50 meters to surface of planet wide. This circle also traps/freezes who is it range to their places. Then Louise will say ``Hell with you`` and make cicrle explode destroying everything it`s radius. * '''Corruption: '''Louise can easily corrupt normal mortals to low class demons and she can even corrupt same power level beings that she is. This usually takes time, but she has demonstrated that she is capable corrupt others gods while fighting same time. She has corrupt Ares to figth hers side against others gods. * '''Demons come forth: '''Louise summons about ten thousand demons with snap of hers fingers to figth for her or disract enemy. * '''Darkness is my God: '''Like other demons Louise can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. * '''Soul Steal: '''As Demon lord Louise can literally tear soul out from their victims. She can then eat it for power or send it straigth to hell or turn it to another demon. * '''Don`t touch me!: '''Louise figthing style is usually using hers telekinetic and energy attacks to hit and block enemy attacks, she rarely hits hers enemy with hers own fists. She howewer use very much his legs to make kick combos. If enemy gets too close to her, she uses hers energy make blast to send enemy far away from her. To noted in hers normal figthing style, she tries figth elegant a possible make hers moves be light looking. There is still few moments when someone has angered her.... * '''You did touch me?!!: '''You made mistake now, you pissed Louise. Now she will start figth serious and with sadistic way. This is also only instance when you could see hers red crystal eyes. Now Louise don`t hesitate use cheap tricks to bring her enemy down, well she also enjoy now making hers figth last long as possible to enjoy hers enemy suffering. She uses hers all abilities and skill same time. She also usually begins this phase by roasting whole planets surface with '''Hell with you '''attack. * '''Sometimes Hell come to YOU!!!: '''Final move of Louise. She leaps to enemy and graps enemy by his/hers face. Then Louise will literally shoot planet destroying power inside to enemy as finishing move. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussice Matchess: Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5 Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users